


Such A Little Thing

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Community: MultifandomDrabble, F/M, Oviposition, Treat, Triple Drabble, minor background appearance by J'onn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 13:30:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15292557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: Hope you enjoy, zarabithia. :)





	Such A Little Thing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zarabithia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/gifts).



Shayera knew that the process had started days after the invasion had ended. Had felt the soft hardness that was just beginning to grow. The instinct to hide away and start making a nest with her mate comes after.

She had yet to tell anyone about it. 

Had yet to tell _him_. 

She’s not even sure how to tell him or if he even wants to know that he is the father of her, no _their_ , egg.

Many of them still thought of her as a traitor, so she had no idea how accepting they would be, if this truth about her people came to light. And John? Her own feelings were conflicted about him, the hormones were making a mess of things in her head.

Eventually she and her secret are discovered, when J’onn comes looking for her on his own. She’s curled up in the makeshift nest by then, feeling hot all over and in unknowable pain as the egg continues its own growth. She feels his hand on her forehead and mistakes him for John for a few brief moments before opening her eyes just slightly to see that he’s not John.

With his arrival comes John and the other Founding members. She can hear them quietly discussing what to do with her and how best to help her as John run his fingers through her hair, even though they have no idea how to deal with her people in these intimate moments.

John is with her with the egg comes, softly encouraging her as the pain builds and she feels an emptiness where the egg once lay in her. She glances tiredly at the egg as John gently moves it to the center of the nest.

Such a little thing that could be so easily broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy, zarabithia. :)


End file.
